A Frozen Heart
by PenRoseAmber
Summary: Corinna Crow is the second daughter of Maleficent, groomed to achieve what her older sister, Mal, didn't have the heart to retrieve… ultimate power. Along with her best friend, Kai, son of King John, she infiltrates Auradon at her sister's coronation… but learns a valuable lesson along the way.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

The sorceress grips the face of her daughter in anger, nails digging into the plump, rosy cheeks of the young girl.

"Give. It. To. Me!" she hisses, slapping at her daughter's hand as the girl sniffles in fear.

"B-but.. Kai spent a long time making it… please, no, Mom..."

"GIVE IT HERE!" Maleficent roars, her eyes flashing a piercing jade green as she meets her daughter's gaze.

Corinna hands over the crow figurine without another sound, then turns her face away, not wanting to see its fate.

The horned woman turns to the fireplace behind her, and, with a clean flick of her hand, the crow is in the small fire.

"Now, now, my little crow." Maleficent croons, lifting her daughter's chin with a perfectly manicured claw of a nail. "What does Mummy say about feelings?"

The small girl whimpered. "A villain is no good if they wear their heart on their sleeve."

"Exactly! Now, now, Corinna, darling, off to bed. Every villain needs her beauty sleep! We'll discuss your.. _punishment_ at ten o'clock, _sharp,_ in the throne room, yes?"

"Y-yes, mother."

"Oh, yes, and one small thing." Maleficent smiles and points the tip of her scepter, right at her daughter's chest.

Fear convulses through the child, but she stands her ground, eyes closed and body shaking.

" _Spell of green fire, make an icy dart,_

 _To give Corinna a frozen heart."_

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hey guys! This is my second fanfic, and I'm still kind of getting the hang of using Fanfiction, okay? I usually use Wattpad... so I just wanna get the hang of this before posting my other stories :)**_

Please comment, and take the time to check out my profile too!

Please also note that, in

 _**this fanfiction, Maleficent was sent back to the Isle of the Lost after the events of Descendants 2 and reincarnated as a human again, before starting "villain training" on her then eleven-year-old daughter, whom Mal never even knew about. The Isle Of The Lost now also has magic (but teleportation is still banned, and the barrier cannot be magicked down), better facilities and more and more VKs are being sent to Auradon.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_Four years later…_

The now sixteen-year-old Corinna laughs as she flips a ginormous emerald into her hand, making the vendors yell and shake their fists, but, really, what could they do? She was… well, pretty much their _princess_.

"Thanks, Gaga!" she shouts to Gaston, just as she swipes his ornate ebony dagger.

With deadly precision, she hurls the dagger towards an apple, and pins it towards the wall.

"Mhmm." she grunts, as she bites into the juicy specimen moments later, the dagger at her hip.

"Here. Make your dad something nice." the teenager tosses the fist sized emerald towards her sidekick and best friend, Kai, son of King John.

Kai was good with his hands, but, he was also member of the Anti-Heroes Club, much to her and his father's displeasure, but he had been a good friend of hers back when they were children. Which, ever since the freezing of her heart, Corinna didn't have any memories of.

"Thanks." He mumbled, stowing away the emerald in his satchel as he shadowed her footsteps, much like an obedient lapdog.

"Yeah, whatever, oh, also, can you make my mother a crow clasp? She wants to look 'all perfect' for the Auradon takeover."

"No offense, but sometimes, I think that your mom is just pining for something that will never happen. I mean, c'mon-"

He was stopped by the dagger at his throat.

"You're WRONG, Kai. My mother is smart, and I'm going to Auradon next week, because I've already got my letter. There, I'll take the three magical objects and set Mom free! She'll-" 

Kai watched her babble on, oblivious to his scrutiny. A crushing hurt welled up in his chest, just like it always did when she mentioned her leaving for Auradon, and he stifled the urge to whirl her around and kiss the living daylights out of her.

"And then she'll take over Auradon! And I'll- I'll…" 

"You'll be thrown away like a useless pawn." The words were out before he could stop them.

With that, Kai turned away and, with one last look at the crow-haired girl, he set off for home.

 _At the Maleficent household_

"Okay, Crow, darling, we have to pack all your potions and ingredients… CORINNA! ARE YOU LISTENING?!"

Corinna jumped, and looked at her mother with wide eyes.

"Yes, uh- Mother."

"Well, anyways, don't forget to bring your dragonhide gloves…"

"Thanks, Mom." the girl said mutely, shrugging out of her "We took over Auradon!" gown (courtesy of Maleficent), and donning her crow pyjamas.

Maleficent sighed. "I said these words to your pathetic sister five years ago, but this time, I actually mean it: Don't blow this chance, Corinna. Got that?"

A nod.

"Well, then, night-night, my little Crow. Don't let the bugs bite."

A swish from the scepter, her mother was gone, and Corinna was left to her thoughts.

Kai had never talked back to her before. Never, not even when she chastised him when she broke his favorite fire ruby into pieces. And.. that.. That… UGH!

Her fingers fussed with her necklace, one of her most treasured possessions. The wooden feather had been the first thing she remembered; and sometimes, if she closed her eyes, Corinna could catch a glimpse of a crow figurine… a long, long time ago..

Kai had always been there for her. Through thick or thin, when she needed an ear to listen to, when she needed someone to advise her with problems…

"Stop thinking about him!" she all but yelled, kicking away her covers.

Fuming, she rose from her bed before changing into her usual outfit consisting of a black top with a feathery back and her worn-out knee high, heeled combat boots.

Corinna paused, and then snatched her lizard skin satchel from the hook, opening it to reveal a wand-like version of her mother's sceptre.

" _Feathers of black, veins running strong,_

 _Give me wings, to glide along."_

She jumped out her open window.


	3. Chapter 2

The feeling of freedom embraced Corinna like an old friend, and she reveled in it. The wind whipped her purple-streaked black hair hair into her face as she glided effortlessly past the shining palaces and mansions of the residents of her home. She stopped in front of King John's brick residence, then flew into her friend's bedroom window.

"Wake up!" she screeched, magicking her wings away.

Kai snored on.

With a huff, she plopped herself next to his head and gently stroked his dark brown curls, a strange feeling of… of _tenderness_ coming upon her. As soon as she realised this, however, she leaped away from him and shrieked.

"KAI!" 

An eye popped open.

"KAI HENRY JONATHAN!"

Another eye blinks open.

"Oh. Hi, Coco."

Corinna diverts her eyes as he slips his covers off him, then tosses a nearby baseball at his head.

"Cover up."

"Oww."

Moments later, they were seated on the roof of his home gazing out into the starless night at Auradon.

"So, will you?"

"Sure, I guess." He shrugs, bumping her shoulder playfully. "I mean it's not like I have anything to do here. Besides, this'll give me a chance to study the Auradonian crystals-"

"Thanks."

The two sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"You know something, something I never even told my mother?"

He turns his intense gaze on hers.

"Everyday, I wake up, and… my heart feels so empty. But when I see you… talk to you, my heart feels so warm… and I swear I feel the beat against my bones."

The boy looks down, and notices his hand only inches away from hers.

"I'm not done yet, Kai. Let me say it."

A breath, and she goes on.

"I think… no, I _know_ that if anyone in this world knows me, it's you.. OH!"

He catches her in his arms as she clutches her chest, pain evident in her features. Maleficent's voice cuts through her grunts of pain, like a mantra, repeating, echoing:

" _A frozen heart, a frozen heart, a frozen heart…"_

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hello, everyone! I hope this chapter pulls at your heartstrings!**_

 _ **Please comment, favourite and follow!  
**_

 _ **Happy New Year, everyone!**_

 _ **Just a note: If you guys want to see Corinna's daily outfit, it's up on Deviantart. Just click the link below:**_

 _art/Corinna-Crow-s-Outfit-654153863?ga_submit_new=10%253A1483055407 &ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1&ga_recent=1_


	4. Chapter 3

She was almost there!

Almost past the barrier.

Nearly there… so close… _past._

Now she could see Auradon, in all its goody-goody two shoes splendour. The trees were swaying in the light breeze, the grass perfectly cut, the flowers standing proud and colorful. The whole place practically radiated… _kindness_.

Kai gripped her arm tightly, eyes focused on the brilliant scenery they drove past, his mouth smeared with chocolate.

Corinna rolled her acid-green eyes, prying his fingers away.

"We're here. Welcome to Auradon Prep." The driver said in his gruff voice.

Ben watched as first a long, slim, leather clad leg extended out of the car, followed by another. A head of raven-black and purple poked out, then followed by her whole body.

"It's great to meet you. I'm-"

"King Benjamin, fiance of Mal Bertha Maleficent, son of Belle and the Beast? _We know_." Corinna deadpanned, hands on hips as she took in the young man, eyebrows raised. Could her sister have chosen a more goody goody husband? Answer: No.

Surprisingly, he chuckled. "A little bit too formal?" 

The girl smirked. "A little more than a little bit."

"Now where have we heard that before?"

She whirled around, only to meet a pair of green eyes, much like her own. The new girl, no, woman was very clearly her mother's elder daughter. That smirk, that nose..

"You're Mal." Corinna blurted.

"Well, yeah. I'm Mal." Mal says casually, studying the younger teenager with an intrigued expression. "And you're Corinna Crow."

"And this is Kai. He's my best friend." Corinna spits back, tugging at the boy's arm as she half-glared at her elder sister.

"So, whose children are you, again?" Ben asks awkwardly, glancing at an official-looking scroll.

"King John's son," Kai bows, smirking. "And Maleficent's daughter."

"WHAT?!"

The two simultaneous outbursts made the VKs wince.

"Yeah, I'm Maleficent's daughter." Corinna sing-songs, sending a smug grin at Mal.

The woman sucks air through her pearly teeth five times. Then she mouths some numbers. When she looks up, she faces the girl's gaze. The two have an intense stare-off, until Mal breaks it to clutch at her foot, hopping awkwardly with the burden of her lavender gown.

"OWW!"

Corinna twirls her black scepter between her fingers, eyes glowing a mischievous green, laughing with mirth.

"Let's go, Kai." she whispers as Ben rushes to comfort his wife-to-be.

As they explore the main hall, they are met with a group of VKs and Hero Children coming down from the dorms, laughing at something a blonde boy had said. Corinna raised her eyebrows.

"Ugh." she muttered under her breath, pointing her scepter at the group. Mouthing unintelligible words, she sliced the wand in a downwards motion and watched in satisfaction as all the Hero Children fell into a fountain nearby.

Emerging from the water dripping wet, they glared at Corinna, especially one with flaming red hair but with a black streak, pointing at her blue mermaid tail peeking out from under her purple dress, shouting at the Maleficent spawn in exasperated tones.

"Hope you had a nice swim, fishy!" Corinna yelled cheekily.

"The name is Annabelle!" she screamed back.

"Like the creepy doll?!" She retorted, tapping her chin knowingly as she turned on her heel towards the stairs.

"Now, which one of you is Scarlett Fang?" The terror snarled at the Villain Kids, eyes glowing green, yet with a blue tinge.

 _ **Author's Note: Hey guys! I hope you're enjoying the story so far.**_

 _ **Please fav, follow and comment!**_

 _ **Thanks!**_


	5. Chapter 4

"You have feelings for the Maleficent girl, huh?"

"What the-"

Kai turned around from his gaming console to see a blonde boy with the most striking ice-blue eyes he had ever seen. Strangely, he had huge wings that faded from a storm grey to a dove-white at the tips.

"Son of Eros and Psyche. My name is Edward."

"I don't have feelings for Mal, dude. She's like, five years older, not to mention-"

Edward rolled his eyes. "I mean the younger one. Coco? Coraline? Corissa?"

"Corinna."

"Yeah, Corinna."

Kai looked away. "It's nothing. I mean, come on! She is _way_ out of my league."

Edward grins, and Kai, swearing as loudly as a Phoenician sailor, finds himself in a white tuxedo, a rose between his teeth.

He cringes and spits it out.

"What the evil-"

"You want the girl?" The matchmaker twirls with an imaginary partner, flashing a pearly smile at the fuming Kai.

"Then invite her to prom! Prom will be a good way to establish the connection that's always there!"

"Prom? What prom?" Kai asks, struggling out of the white jacket.

"The prom to celebrate the making of all the states of Auradon, duh! Very medieval theme. Lots of historic artifacts. The likes. I'm asking out Annabelle, and you can ask-"

"Lots of historic artifacts?"

"Oh, yeah. Featuring the three magical objects, of course! You know, Fairy Godmother's wand, the Sword Of Truth and the Beacon of Souls!"

"Yeah, yeah… _them._ "

"You have to ask him to Prom!" the bouncy pile of fur that was Scarlett Fang squealed.

Corinna rolled her eyes and sighed, mentally going through a list of excuses she could make to Ben about swapping rooms. A growl emitted from her lips as she felt the over enthusiastic half-lion tug through her hair, summing it up. If only Maleficent hadn't needed Scar's alliance! If only!

"Hmm… We could always twist your hair into a crown.. or..." The she-devil mused.

"Uh.. So, Scarlett… umm, what's this about.. Erm.. Prom?" Corinna shifted uneasily.

"Huh? Oh, it's only like a historical-themed ball. All the historical artefacts, ooh, the _gowns!"_

An eyebrow went up. " _All_ the historic artefacts? You know, even the Three?"

"I guess."

A smile played on Corinna's lips. "What do you think is the best look for me?" 

"So...umm."

Blushes rose on their cheeks as they looked away from each other. The two were sitting together at lunch at a secluded table, the day before prom. Terrible timing, but, hey, these are villain's children we're reading about.

"You first."

"Okay, me first. You have to go to prom with me. And, there, we'll steal the Three Objects. Simple." Corinna smirked, batting her eyelashes at Kai teasingly.

"Whoa- Ahem! Umm… yeah, sure. It's not like I have anything better to do.. Right?"

"Right, now that's settled. You'll pick me up at six tomorrow. So.. uh, how was your day?"

Kai pointed to a bruise on his left bicep. "Wicked painful at Tourney, but, hey, I managed to knock a few people out. How was yours?" 

Corinna pointed towards Scarlett. "Fuzzball isn't actually that bad. And her taste in fashion? _Wicked._ She's actually a great fr- fri- ugh! _Friend._ "

"It's dreadful." Corinna deadpanned, holding up the brown, lacy gown Scarlett showed her.

The latter giggled. "It's not for you, silly. It's for-"

Just then a girl bursts into the room, wearing a brown dressing gown. "Me! I'm Penny, daughter of Pocahontas." she says to Scarlett, who makes a note on a clipboard.

"Right. _This_ is for you." The half-lion hands Corinna a pile of purple and black, at the same time ushering Penny out of their room.

"Its-"

"Gorgeous? Trust me, _I know._ "

"More like.. Umm.."

Scarlett elbows Corinna in the ribs, grinning. "You like it."

"No! I.. uh…" 

"You _love_ it."

"I…! OK! I love it."

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hey everyone! I really, really enjoyed writing the two prom chapters, the second which will be up next Tuesday! Please go on my profile and complete a poll concerning this story, because I really need your opinion. Remember, majority rules!**_

 _ **Peace out,**_

 ** _PenRoseAmber_**

P.S Corinna's Prom Outfit is in the link below:

Corinna Crow's Prom Ensemble


	6. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants. If I did; well, what can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic.**_

 _ **I only own Corinna, Kai, Scarlett, Penny, Edward, Annabelle and some other characters that are coming up in the following chapters!**_

"You look.. Wicked." Kai breathed, taking her hand.

Corinna pushed him away. "Remember, we're only going to this Prom as _friends_."

Disappointment creases his brow. "Y-yeah… Friends."

The Prom was literally magical. All the tables hovered high in the air, rotating in an anti-clockwise circle above the dance floor. Lanterns shaped like ornate wands lit up the entire place. It was crowded with dancers; females in a rainbow of swishing fabric, males in a variety of tuxs.

"There they are!" Corinna hissed at Kai as they walked up to the artefacts display.

"But there's too much security." Kai replied through his teeth.

"Look, there's Scarlett. We'll ask her opinion. Easy." Corinna fumbled for her sceptre, then zapped the guards behind their backs, igniting shouts.

"She's good now, remember?"

"UGH!"

Corinna growled in frustration. "That thing's magic proof. Should've known."

"Everyone's staring." Kai mumbled.

"We'll give them something to stare about!"

Grabbing Kai's hands, she places one on her waist and grips the other.

"What are you-"

And a yelp as she leads him onto the dance floor.

"Attention, attention please!" The Headmistress trills, her brilliant smile flashing in the dim lights.

Corinna turned away from her conversation with Scarlett, fixing her gaze on the portly woman hungrily. For, tight in the fairy's grasp, was the sparkling Wand.

"And our Magical Prom Queen: Corinna Crow Maleficent!"

A swish of the wand, and fireworks light up the sky.

"Wha-" Corinna started, but was interrupted as she was magicked down, to the side of the plump woman. The wand was only inches from her hand.

A bright light made the young girl look up. Green eyes met their match, and Mal's frown turned even more sullen as she judged the distance of the younger and the magical object.

"And her handsome Prom King- Kai Henry Johnathan! Give it up for the happy couple, dears!"

Corinna feels a poke on her back, and when she whirls around to confront them, she is met with a hard chest. Kai's hands immediately encircle her waist on pure instinct.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" everyone chants, cheering them on.

"No, no, no!" The two cry, backpedalling from each other.

"Uhh… I mean if you want to!"

Shyly, Kai steps forward and dips her, then lets his lips brush hers. And when that happens, Corinna feels it: an electric shock running through her body. Unconsciously, she weaves her fingers through his black hair and pulls him in, intensifying the kiss.

"And I thought you and I were mushy." Ben laughs, kissing Mal's forehead.

Kai breaks the kiss, albeit slowly. He pulls Corinna to her feet, and they both blush.

"That was.."

"-Something." The crowd laughs even more as their faces turn tomato red.

"I love you too, Ben." Mal says, laughing at something Corinna missed.

The girl touches her lips. _What does love even_ _ **feel**_ _like?_ She muses, watching the two with a narrowed gaze.

 _Later… Mal's room, Castle of Auradon._

With pursed lips, Mal touches the signet ring on her left index finger. Her eyes blaze with irritation as three slow knocks are heard.

"Come on in, Carlos!" she yells.

"Hey, M. I just wanted you to know that there's a younger version of you requesting an audience at the palace gates."

Mal puts a hand on her hip. "Really? Huh. Send her in."

As Corinna enters, she finds her older sister sitting on a throne-like chair, staring at a violet wedding gown with longing eyes.

"Umm… so… I know we didn't really get off on the right claw.."

Mal switches her gaze to her younger sister and smirks. "Talk about understatement of the year. What _I_ really wanna know is how our mother dearest kept you hidden in the first place."

The younger matches her smirk. "You know the 'Forbidden, haunted' bedroom? Yeah, that was my room. I pretty much spent my whole life in there. Our mother only visited me once a week."

"Until I up and left." Mal summarises.

Corinna taps her chin. "Well, yeah."

"Hahahaha…"

The two Maleficent girls face each other, eyebrows raised, lips pursed, fists clench.

"Enough small talk! Tell me why you're really here!" Mal sneers.

Corinna leers back at her. "To finish what _you_ didn't! To take over Auradon and.. And.."

Surprise etches its way into Mal's features. "R-really? So… you're _not_ here to break me and Ben up?"

"Why the bad would I wanna break you two up? Well, besides the fact that you two are so lovey-dovey…"

"Okay, okay! Hold up! Why did you want to see me again?"

Corinna sighs and faces Mal, who reels back when she sees the tears in the former's eyes.

"Mal… I think I'm in love with Kai. Like, seriously fallen head-over-heels in love."

 _ **Author's Note: The ice is starting to break.. or.. thaw.**_

 _ **Did you know that, in my mind, I envisioned Corinna having fallen heads-over-heels with Kai when she was younger.**_

 ** _The dream was influenced by Maleficent, yes._**

 ** _I'm having an inspiration storm right now._**

 ** _Bye, and thanks for reading!_**


	7. Chapter 6

_If I had to choose between loving you and breathing; I would use my last breath to say:_

" _ **I love you."**_

Tears glistened on her almond-shaped eyes; tears of regret, of pain, of wistful longing. Corinna moved her hand away from Kai's then stood up.

"I'm sorry." she whispered. "I don't love you."

As Kai dropped his hand and looked away with a mournful sigh, she ran. She ran in a random direction, amidst widened eyes and scorned gazes. She ran with an aching heart, as her hair billowed around her, as pain ripped through her bare feet, yet she was numb.

The girl felt things she had never felt before… only started to feel last night: Love. Pain. Sadness. Anger… as in life's endless sea, she was a small boat bobbing against merciless waves that threatened to pull her down. Kai had been that lifeline, the one she had clawed the hard journey to the surface, a fact she had just started to realise. If she could breathe air for some more, she would willingly go under again…

The dark crow fell to her feet as rain lashed against her face; as she realised she stood on the precipice of a looming cliff. Beneath her, grey, angry waves crashed against the rocks, crests of foam riding over their tops. Corinna blinked.

Her heart calmed their erratic rhythm, as the wind pushed her over. Peace surged over her in a crash as she tumbled around in the air, hair pushing itself against her nose and mouth, further sealing her doom.

" _And, love, if your wings are broken,_

 _Borrow mine so yours can open…"_

Corinna saw the edge of the cliff through half-closed eyes, and it was miles away. She was still tumbling, spinning in circles. She was falling slower now, falling, yes, but slow. It was as if a hundred crows were under her, keeping her airborne. It almost felt like a feather mattress.

Her life. Lost memories, unlawfully stolen from her. Kai… Kai… _Kai._

That kiss… the.. Necklace… everything..

Then her mind came to a shocking conclusion. How had she forgot?

The dream. It wasn't real. It was the Evil Queen.

She remembered a tale; a tale, though long-lost, had been confirmed by the Evil Queen herself.

She had possessed the power to manipulate dreams. That was how she had got the Huntsman to co-operate with her; sending him visions of his beautiful wife dead, gory as the details were.

Corinna fought, magic swirling green from her fingertips, drifting in small curls of smoke. She called upon all her power, enchantments whirling through her mind. But she didn't have her scepter, the one thing that made her magic reality.

The waves were so close; too close. A scream released from her lips, muffled by her waves of ebony hair. The girl fought to breathe again, desperately trying to claw closer to the cliff face to find herself something to grab onto.

The shock was tremendous: her head hit the water first, making everything swim. She was drifting now, between unconsciousness and light. Her body stilled, the cold numbing the pain of various broken bones in her body from the impact. Yet, the cold threatened to pull her under as it weighed her down. Kelp seeked her ankles, entwining around them and tugging. The girl pulled herself up, but water washed over her face and stung her eyes with salt. Her scream cut off into a gurgle, bubbles escaping from her plump pink lips as she choked.

The final straw was coming: A log, being pushed towards her by the swells. It hit her before she saw it, and her last thought as she stopped fighting and closed her eyes, sinking down into gloomy murk were:

 _Kai, I love you. I love you so much. I'm sorry._

 _ **Author's note: I'm sorry, indeed. I will not tell you if she is dead or not, but cling to your hopes that she is.**_

 _ **Terribly cliche, but what is a romance fanatic gotta do?**_

 _ **Remember, if you like this story, get those favs and reviews coming in! I do accept criticism.**_

Signing out, PenRoseAmber.


End file.
